The Good Left Undone
by AkiraLullaby
Summary: Its toward the end of the 76th Annuel Hunger Games and only four are left. Belphegor is set on winning if it wasn't for that stupid annoying woman by the name of Haru. I kinda suck and summaries.
1. A Flower at My Feet

This story wouldn't leave me alone. Its a HaruxBel because I really like this couple for some reason. I also tried to show small hints of Gokuderaxharu within the story but I don't think it came across how I wanted it. I tried to keep the characters in character and have them act the way the they would in Hunger Games situation. I hope I did okay. Please tell me what you think.

Oh I was listening to "Good left Undone" by Rise Against when writing this.

I own nothing.

* * *

"tell myself, it's wrong,There's a point we pass

From which we can't return

I felt the cold rain of the coming storm"

- "Good Left Undone" by Rise Against

XXXxXXXXxXXXX

Blood dripped from the newly opened wound pouring onto the green grass turning it bright red. Bel couldn't help but laugh at the poor commoner who thought he could stand up to him. Truthfully, Belphegor couldn't remember the poor soul's name and didn't really care. He turned around once he heard the cannon fire off, only four left now.

It was him, the bomb freak (Gokudera), the white haired guy (Byakuran), and the woman (Haru). He knew he was going to win for he was not only the prince but he was a genius. He had been training kill since he was able to walk and hold a knife. Being from district 1 had its perks. He had volunteer for this games knowing he would win, there was no doubt about it in his mind. He was born to be in the Hunger Games and return with fame and glory not that he needed it.

Bel smiled to himself as he set his sights on the bomb freak. He had it all planned out, he would fight and kill the bomb freak face to face. That would make it more fun for him. Next would be the maybe one of the hardest to take down, Byakuran. But he knew that he could out smart him easily and once that happened Byakuran's fate was sealed. Last would be that stupid, annoy woman. He was not looking forward to that, she is as about as fun to kill as an already dead rabbit. That annoying woman.

He could remember that annoying woman's face so clearly. She and that bomb freak had teamed up half way through the games; he had figured they would since they were from the same district. They were working well together until he had set a trap that split them up. He had the bomb freak right where he wanted him only to have the stupid woman jumped him.

Her movements were not as trained as his and was able to pin her down quickly. He had one of his knifes on her throat, ready to cut her, when he heard footsteps heading his way. By the sound of it there was five people, the careers, he couldn't help but growl. They were almost as annoying as the girl beneath him. They had tried to 'recruit' him for their little group but they were still lowly commoners who would only get in his way. He could easily take them down but he would rather wait a little while longer before he killed each of them. More fun for him that way.

He quickly climbed up a tree so he could observe there movements from above, leaving the girl for them to take care of. He was mildly surprised when she quickly dove herself in the bushes and covered herself up enough to where he wouldn't have able to see her if he wasn't so high up. The careers had stopped to discuss a plan right next to where the girl was hiding. They began to make camp for the night since it was almost too dark to hunt.

It didn't take long for them to find her, dragging her out by her hair. They were ready to kill her when she offered a deal. She would give all her food if they just spared her life for that night. They had agreed like the cocky bastards they are and forced her to cook. Bel could only snicker at how stupid the girl and the careers were.

She handed each of them dinner which smelled so good Bel was tempted to steal some. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. She had tried to eat some herself but before she could put any in her mouth the careers took it from her. They beat her up several times until they fell asleep. The one who was supposed to be watching fell asleep as well, Be was going to take the opportunity to escape when he saw movement from below.

The woman, who seemed to have been pretending to be asleep, got up and quietly creeping over to the tree he was in. She claimed up as swiftly as a cat to his astonishment and sat next to him. He smile and was ready to end her life when she put her finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. He was about to ignore her signal until he saw the careers jolted themselves awake. They were all sweating and coughing, some were even throwing up.

Then he remembered the girl had put some sort of berries juice on top of the food. He couldn't help but laugh, lucky that careers couldn't hear him over their coughing. The woman taped him on the shoulder pointing over at the other trees. He smile widely trying to make her as afraid of him as everyone else was but she seemed unfazed by his smile. Before he could say something she swigged over to the tree next to his and continued to jump from tree to tree.

He couldn't help but be intrigued by this woman and followed. Once catching up with her, he jumped in front leading them in a new way knowing she would follow. He was correct and once he felt they were a safe distance from the careers, he jumped down to the jungle floor. She jumped down only to land on her ass.

"You sneaky bitch," Bel stated chuckling. "You put poison on their food!"

She stared up shocked most likely because he complemented her instead of trying to kill her. But he really wasn't complementing her more like stating the facts. A prince never gives complements.

He chose to make her his slave, keeping her around to help him set traps and sometimes being the bait to lure others away from their hiding spots. She turned out useful for finding food as well, she knew about all the plants and animals that gamers would be keeping in the arena.

But then something started to change between them. He started become possessive of the woman more so then before. Bel only noticed that he started to see her more than just a slave or a servant after she was almost killed. He made sure that the bastard paid for touching what was in blood and screams. He had looked over the wound the bastard had inflicted on her moments before. He didn't like the looks of it and had used some plants that Haru said would be help for injury. He silently thanked her for sneaking them into his backpack even though he told her that they would be useless.

He watched her sleep that night not liking the feeling she was evoking in him. All he wanted to do was take those feeling and burn them till they were nothing. He gridded his teeth in frustration, he was a genius for Christ sake, he should have this all figured out.

The next morning he left before she woke up not wanting to travel with her anymore. That was untrue though, he left hoping to forget about her. Only one makes it out of the Hunger Games and that was going to be him. He had made sure that she was well hidden and would have enough food for a few days.

He hadn't seen her since that night but at least they haven't shown her face on the sky ether. She was still relatively safe and if she does get kill he will make sure that whoever spilled her blood would paid. He would be the only one who gets to touch her.

Suddenly the sky lit up with the capital anthem for the fallen it only showed the bomb freaks face and then it ended. So the plan to kill him was off the table but no matter he still had the white haired freak to deal with.

A scream entered the air like black smoke, Belphgor froze. He knew that voice, it was his slave's voice. He didn't even think, running toward the sound like a mad man. He entered the open area of the cornucopia only to see the white haired freak pinning his Haru to the ground next to the bomb freaks body. By the looks of it Gokudera was trying to protect his servant only to have failed and know she was being pinned to the ground.

"BELPHEGOR!"

Belphegor took out his knife and ran toward Byakuran.

* * *

I don't think many people like this crack couple. I didn't originally until I read razors edge, that was great. I am going to finish this but I wanted to post it up to get at least some reviews. I am going to write another crossover of hitman rebornxhunger games with all the characters in it. It just might not be up for a while. Oh and sorry there really wasn't much dialog.

hopefully I finish this soon. Please review.


	2. All Because of You

Authors note: Sorry I am so sleep deprived right now so there might be some spelling and usage errors. I hope You people like it! I really did try to do my best. I'm sorry if you don't like this couple but it grew on me I hope it grows on you. I am also a FranBel fan so don't kill me. Well enough talking more reading.

* * *

_All because of you, I haven't slept in so long_

_When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean_

_Longing for the shore, where I can lay my head down_

_I'll follow your voice, all you have to do is shout it out - Rise Against _

Belphegor gave a chuckle, his little slave situation wasn't looking to good. Byakuran was holding a knife to Haru's neck with a smirk of victory. Bel smiled showing all his teeth in a predatoril way, blood thirsty.

"You know you can't win _prince_, it was always going to be me" Byakuran applied more pressure to the knife making Haru flinch.

"Shi shi shi. You are weak using someone like that. You peasant should learn your place."

Byakuran's face darkened applying enough pressure to cause a streak of blood to flow down from Haru's neck. He glared at Bel braking his smiling façade for these last moments of the game. They both knew that these minutes would determent who would be the winner and who would be buried here.

"Says someone who is letting his emotion getting the better of him. Your emotions are making you weak but I know it's not fear so what could it be?" Bel stiffened as Byakuran smiled, one that scare any sane person. "Could it be love for this annoying woman?"

More blood flowed down her neck as Byakuran dug the knife deeper. Something inside scream to grab Haru away and rip his knife through Byakuran's flesh as if he was a pig. It took all his will power to stay in his place and come up with a plan.

" Bel" Haru whispered, voice shaking in fear.

That was it for Bel as he, with perfect accuracy, flung his knife right into Byakuran hand. Screaming Byakuran slacked his hold on Haru giving herself enough time to punch him in the face and run toward Belphegor. Byakuran quickly jumped back up only to find Bel looming over him.

With one quick motion, Bel dragged his knife down stabbing him right in the heart and watch as the light faded from his life. The canon fired.

Bel continued to loom over Byakuran for what seemed like eternity for Haru. She moved to stand near him.

"Bel, Haru wants to go home-desu" Haru whispered staring at him with much concern shown in her eyes. Bel only smiled and turned to her, "The game isn't over yet".

"Hai-i?"

Belphegor moved toward her with small frown on his face. Haru moved quickly jumping onto Bel knocking him to the ground and grabbing one of his knifes. He was about to shift his weight to pin Haru only to see her jump up and start running toward the tree line. On the other side of the tree line was the river.

* * *

SOrry it is so short and a little suckish but please review!


End file.
